


языковой барьер

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Яку думает, что появление тех чисел на руке было его проклятием. Лев переписывает каждый иероглиф, чтобы не забыть.[ соулмейт ау, в котором все, что ты пишешь/рисуешь на своей коже, появляется в том же месте на коже соулмейта ]





	языковой барьер

**Author's Note:**

> за бетинг БОООЛЬШОЕ спасибо оле (https://ficbook.net/authors/1288040)

– И, таким образом, мы получаем вот такое выражение, – голос учителя звучал монотонно и убаюкивающе. Впереди ещё три урока, а тело уже ватное. Интересно, как выглядит человек, которому пришло в голову ставить по пятницам вторым физкультуру? Он сам хоть раз учился по такому расписанию? Месиво символов на тёмно-зелёной доске становилось с каждой минутой всё менее понятным, а смысл происходящего ускользал ещё быстрее. Парень перевёл взгляд на вид за окном – ворона задорно прыгала по ветке и, кажется, сама была не прочь изучить внутренности этой большой коробки с людьми, которую одноклассники называли кабинетом математики. Лень окутывала медленно, но верно, и Лев был готов поклясться, что, ещё пару минут такого бубнежа, и его светлая макушка перестанет загораживать сидящей сзади Лене вид на доску.

Но дотерпеть до желанного “можете идти, домашнее задание на доске” и не уснуть таки получилось. Хайба встал и, уже на автомате откатывая рукава белой рубашки, побрёл в сторону скопления одноклассников, чтобы точно так же сделать фото списка из трёхзначных номеров. Для кого они вообще задаются? Нет, серьёзно, почти конец учебного года – вот в чём прикол вот этого всего? Их же никто толком не проверяет, оценки за год уже выставлены – смысла делать вид, что кто-то всё ещё учится, нет.

А ещё жарко. Ведь белая рубашка всё ещё рубашка.

Далее по расписанию урок биологии, но, к сожалению, даже там не способны внятно объяснить, по какой причине на его руках вот уже который день вместо нормальных букв появляются эти нечитаемые иероглифы.

– Эй, Яку, чего грустный такой? – парень напротив прищурил карие глаза и резко наклонил голову  
вбок, отчего начёс чёрных волос забавно подпрыгнул. – Не отвечает тебе твоя суженная?

Яку уверен, что его усталый взгляд сейчас сказал намного больше, чем какие-либо слова. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как у него на руке появились какие-то наспех написанные в столбик числа. После этого испиши он хоть философским трактатом всю конечность – ничего. Всё это будто растворяется в пустоте, а чернила чёрной ручки просто впитываются в кожу. Может, ему показалось: он сам это всё написал и забыл? Как-никак, старшая школа, конец первого года, и всеобщее волнение не может не сбивать с толку.

– Всё будет нормально, – широкая ладонь друга потрепала его по волосам. – Я понимаю твои переживания, но вряд ли они обоснованы. А вообще, подумай о хорошем – о тренировочном лагере, например. Первогодки очень ждут увидеть, как Мориноске-семпай принимает подачи того страшного аса из Карасуно. 

Выражение лица и заигрывающий тон брюнета правда забавляли, и у Яку почти получилось улыбнуться в ответ.

– Это вряд ли, ты ведь их все заблокируешь, Куроо.

– Ты меня переоцениваешь, да и разве я стану лишать детей удовольствия понаблюдать за нашим либеро в действии?

Тон Куроо хоть и можно было сперва счесть за насмешливый, но Яку был уверен – он говорит абсолютно искренне и подбадривает его сейчас далеко не с позиции “настоящего капитана”. Это, безусловно, не стирало из памяти события прошедших дней, но облегчало – даже если его соулмейтка так и не ответит, то у него есть любящие друзья, да и вообще, жизнь же наверняка на этом не заканчивается.

Лев и сам не понимал, зачем, но он переписывал все фразы своего соулмейта в надежде, что отец поможет ему понять их значение. Тот был японцем и наравне с матерью усердно трудился вот уже который год, чтобы они всей семьёй могли жить в так называемой стране восходящего солнца. Не то, чтобы Лев не любил Россию, но сама его фамилия – Хайба – часто становилась предметом для обсуждений и причиной последующего чувства, словно парень опять оказался не в своей тарелке. Хотя, не сказать, что это было основной причиной желания поскорее переехать…

Папа любил их с мамой, несмотря на то, что общался с сыном довольно редко из-за занятости. Следующий звонок отца должен был состояться где-то через пару дней, а пока парень еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не лезть в переводчик, который, очевидно, может выдать ему ошибочную информацию – “носители языка знают лучше, Лев, просто подожди пару дней…”.

Яку никогда не относился настолько серьёзно ко всему этому феномену соулмейтов и не считал, что это сильно влияет на жизнь. Нет, в моменты, когда некоторым из его друзей начинали отвечать соулмейты – поддерживал (благо, всё в итоге заканчивалось встречей или хотя бы началом общения) – но не мог так или иначе в полной мере понять их волнения. Некоторые вещи действительно надо испытать на себе, чтобы осознать их в полной мере, и соулмейтизм был одной из них. Логически понимаешь, что от ответа соулмейта не зависит ничего фундаментального в твоей жизни: ты не останешься один так или иначе, но каждый раз, смотря на чистую кожу руки, ему становилось обидно. Это так по-детски, думал Яку, но неужели нельзя ответить хотя бы что-нибудь? “Я не хочу общаться”, “Чувак, просто забудь обо мне” и так далее. Его устроил бы любой ответ.

– Мам, – начал парень после очередного длительного изучения участка ниже запястья, где ранее появились цифры. – Что будет, если я так и не найду свою соулмейтку?

Женщина замерла с пустой тарелкой из-под сегодняшего ужина, но вскоре спокойно ответила:

– Ничего страшного. Таких случаев, я уверена, много. Ты же знаешь, это лотерея.

Улыбка и снисходительный взгляд – только из лучших побуждений, Мориске был уверен в этом. Но мысленно он всё же закончил фразу матери: “И я в неё проиграл”.

Лев откинулся на кресле и посмотрел на висящий над столом лист с надписями от его предположительного соулмейта. Кто это? Как выглядит? Девушка или парень? Хотелось бы, конечно, девушку, но и с парнем тоже можно построить крепкие и доверительные дружеские отношения. Ладно, на этот счёт у Хайбы в голове только приблизительный план действий, ничего конкретного. Да и вообще, судя по ситуации – невелик шанс, что они в принципе встретятся. Во что лично Льву всё же не очень хотелось верить. Если подумать, он, наверное, впервые жалел так сильно, что мать ещё в глубоком детстве увезла его в Россию. Понятное дело, что её вины тут нет абсолютно, да и вообще ситуация того требовала, но легче от этого едва ли становилось. Осталось только надеяться, что человек, пишущий ему вот уже который день, не сильно расстраивается, не получая ответа. Лев бы расстроился.

За последующие два дня Яку в полной мере осознал, как же тяжело иногда выдавливать из себя улыбку, делать вид, что тебе весело, а ещё каждый раз не возвращаться мысленно к одной и той же ситуации, накручивая себя ещё больше. Бесполезно? Бесполезно. Неприятно? Неприятно. Но каждый раз это словно зыбучие пески – стоит шевельнуться, и тебя начнёт затягивать. 

– Привет, па! – Лев радостно замахал рукой, примечая, что изображение на экране ноутбука немного запаздывало. 

– Привет, – ответил мужчина и улыбнулся.

– Слушай, такое дело… Не можешь мне. пожалуйста, сказать, что значит вот эти символы? – на вопросительный взгляд отца парень добавил: – Я тебе сейчас фото пришлю.

Через пару секунд послышался звук уведомления, и мужчина перевёл взгляд куда-то в сторону.

– Сложно разобрать. Погоди немного…

Яку в очередной раз рассматривал руку. Это стало уже почти ежедневным ритуалом. “В этот раз точно…”. Наступит ли он вообще когда-нибудь? В горлу подступал ком, и в то же время сил не было совсем. Он устал. Устал от обиды, от этих постоянных “а вдруг”, “а что если” и прочего. Устал пытаться в притворство, что его это совсем не волнуется и, главное, устал пытаться убедить в этом себя. Возможно, Куроо и сокомандники и не обрадуются его поступку, но он сдается. Часто моргая, дабы в глазах не плыло от слёз, парень аккуратно вывел несколько иероглифов на руке. 

– О, подожди-подожди! – воскликнул Лев. – Сейчас я тебе ещё пришлю! 

Он поднёс камеру к запястью, и через пару секунд файл был уже у отца.

– Во, вот тут понятно. Кажется, это переводится как “надеюсь, мы когда-нибудь с тобой встретимся. я бы очень этого хотел”, – ответил мужчина и перевёл взгляд на словно замершего сына. – У тебя, кажется, картинка зависла.

– Не, это просто я немного завис.

– Ясно… Вы, русские, совсем не умеете писать иероглифы. Что ты хочешь ответить?

Парень не был удивлён проницательности отца, ведь ситуация более, чем ясна.

– “Обязательно”.

Мужчина кивнул, и вскоре в диалоге высветилось сообщение с иероглифом. Лев тут же постарался его написать на руке, а когда заметил, что символ исчез, обрадовался, словно ребёнок большой конфете.

– Кстати, – отец деловито кашлянул в кулак. – Забыл тебе сказать. Старшую школу ты будешь доучиваться в Японии. Языковые курсы начнутся летом. А ещё… Покажи это всё матери – она тебе поможет.

Лев был готов начать трясти экран ноутбука, рыдать и кричать “спасибо”, но получалось только со странным выражением лица молча смотреть на улыбающегося отца.

В тот день Яку впервые задумался о том, чтобы сделать татуировку и набить пусть и слегка кривое, но такое обнадёживающее “обязательно.”


End file.
